The Coronation of The Next Cardcaptor
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Sakura and Syoaran are now retired Cardcaptors, but what about their children? Their daughter couldn't be any more of a nonbeliever and their son couldn't any be more magical. But what will happen on Nadeshiko Li's 10th birthday?


**hey every one wazzup? heres my 2nd CCfic. ENJOY**

* * *

_"Where am I?"_

_Stars were shooting here and there, as Nadeshiko gazed upon the amazing sight with hazel eyes, sparkling brightly. All around her there was endless midnight sky, as if she was just floating there feeling completely weightless. It seemed as if they were dancing just for her and she could watch them forever. Suddenly, one star shot across Nadeshiko's face so close, she could feel the warmth emitting from it. It stopped in front of her, shinning brightly in her face. Innocently, she drew out her hand and lightly touched one of the star's points. She watched it glow, before gazing upward just to see it rising in the air. It flew higher and higher and higher until Nadeshiko had to crane her neck to see it._

_"It's so high up." _

_Suddenly, mysterious and enraged figures were standing among the stars but disappeared in a blink of an eye, as the star exploded into thousands of pieces, each fragment burning as bright as the other. Then the shadow, of a deadly weapon, swept over her. The stars began to descend quickly, gathering speed along the way, making them turn into bolts of fire. _

_"What's happening?" _

_Nadeshiko closed her eyes and raised her arms, blocking out the blinding light, but then a warm and comforting sensation surrounded her and the image of a familiar man appeared to her, just as she opened her eyes._

She was looking straight at her ceiling with a blank expression as she sat up and looked around. Instead of standing in a star filled sky, she was laying in her comfy bed with the blankets twisted from her subconscious movements. She turned and looked at the rest of her bedroom. Same closet, same desk and chair, same trunk that lay at the end of her bed, same old furniture. Nadeshiko sighed in both relief and slight annoyance. Why was she having this weird dream? It was odd… she never had this sort of thing happen to her.

Except… maybe that one time.

Nadeshiko shook the memory off as she assured to herself.

_I'm just over examining things that's all. I just need to relax. _

She looked at her bedside stand to see the time on her alarm clock. It was pretty early; she wouldn't have to get ready for another thirty minutes. She yawned tiredly but stood up and stretched out. She walked over to her closet and slid the door open to reveal a slender sword being hoisted up by a furnished holder. Nadeshiko gently took it out and slid the shealth, gazing at her reflection in the iron blade. Once, putting the sheath aside, she began to weild the sword in a smooth and swift rhythm. She lifted her leg and shifted her body weight onto the othere leg. She brough the sword above her head and broght it down, until it was perfectly eye level. She continued doing this until she could feel a light drop of sweat run down the side of her face. She placed the sword back into its protector and settled it onto the holder. As she closed her closet doors, she let out a sigh of satisfaction.

_There, that's all I needed, just a few minutes to recollect. Now I know everything's going to be alright._

A cheery voice brought her out of her daydream.

"Nadeshiko! You up yet? You better hurry up or you'll be late!"

Nadeshiko just stared wide eyes before glancing at her alarm clock.

"HOE!"

* * *

_**My name is Nadeshiko Li and I'm just your average, normal nine-year-old girl.**_

_**I have a mom, a dad, a little brother, oh and a pet cat too. **_

_**I attend Tomoeda Elementary School, and am currently in the fourth grade. I like math, I love PE, but I'm not so thrilled about Japanese Mythology. I suppose it's because I don't believe in it. It's just a bunch of made-up stories that were created from people who couldn't come up with better excuses for their problems.**_

**_But I'm getting off topic…_ **

In a record of seven minutes flat, she got undressed, took a quick shower, got dressed in her uniform, brushed her naturally wavy curls, brushed her teeth, grab all of her belongs for school and hurried downstairs. There she found both her parents doing their usual morning routine. A woman with short light brown hair is arranging the table, placing a vase full of fresh flowers in the center. When she finishes, she smiles at Nadeshiko and greets,

"Morning, Nadeshiko. Sleep well?"

"Mm-hm."

_**This is my mom, Sakura. Isn't she pretty? A lot of people say I take after her in the looks department. She's the most caring person I know, and although she's an adult, she sort of has this bubbly girlish side to her that seems to draw people to her. I guess it comes with having such a great personality.**_

Nadeshiko turns to face a picture of a man and a woman, hugging each other lovingly. The man has a gentle smile and sophisticated glasses settled on his nose and the woman has long flowing grey hair, her jade green eyes gleaming in happiness.

_**These are my grandparents. The beautiful woman there's my grandmother, my mom named me after her. My grandmother died when my mother was a child, but I've heard a lot of great things about her so I don't feel too sad about it. My grandfather is still around, but he lives in another part of town, since my dad moved in with my mom when they had gotten married, despite their objections of his moving out. But, from time to time we go and visit him.**_

Then, she turns to a picture with an older looking man who is sitting on a stone bench, under a cherry blossom tree. He's wearing resting robes and his eyes shine with tiredness.

_**This is my great, great grandfather on my grandmother's side. I only knew him for a very short time. I can't even remember the times I spent with him, but I love him anyway. My mom said there had been a few family complications between him and my grandfather, but it all worked out in the end.**_

Nadeshiko takes a seat at the table before looking to the side where a boy is sitting, eating the left of his breakfast. He's wearing the same uniform as Nadeshiko and has light brown bangs covering his bright emerald eyes.

"Good morning Onee-chan," the boy greets cheerfully.

"Morning," Nadeshiko grumbled softly.

_**My little brother, Yuki, goes to the same school as me, except he's in the third grade. He pretty much lives up to his name, he's this big ball of energy and no matter what happens nothing can ever seem to bring him down. **_

_**He also believes in the weirdest things, like supernatural phenomenons. He even says he can see ghosts, which sort of spooks me out. I don't know why, but that stuff really creeps me out, but I wouldn't never admit it to him.**_

_**Although, in his own way, I guess he's pretty cool.**_

Then, a man walks out from behind the counter and puts some breakfast on Nadeshiko's plate. He's face holds a steely exterior and his dark amber eyes match the little boy's exactly.

"We should buy you an alarm clock, but if you sleep as hard as your mom, it probably wouldn't help would it?"

Nadeshiko huffed at her father's comment, as she tried to shake off the blush on her cheeks.

_**The tough guy there is my dad, Syoaran. Don't let his face scare you. He's a total softie on the inside, especially when it comes to my mom. Although, people hardly get to see that part of him, since he's pretty shy about his feelings.**_

A soft jingle is heard and a long-haired cat jumps onto Nadeshiko's lap. Nadeshiko pets him before feeding him a bit of sausage.

_**Our family cat, his name's Crescent.**_

**_The name sort of came to my brother, when he saw he had a patch of white fur on his forehead that looked exactly like a crescent moon. Dad says he has the shiniest grey fur, but I like to think of it as silver._ **

"Nadeshiko put that cat down. We feed him enough as it is," Mr. Li scolds his daughter, as he begins into his own breakfast. Nadeshiko obeys and starts wolfing down her own breakfast. As she finishes, her mother asks,

"What's the rush Nadeshiko?"

"The team's got a morning practice going on and I can't be late."

Mrs. Li sticks out her lower lip and sighs,

"Hm, I wish you had tried out for cheerleading. Your PE teacher told us you'd be great for it."

"For the last time mom, I'm too busy for cheerleading, maybe next year."

"That's what you said, last year and the year before."

Nadeshiko shook her head in defeat.

_**My mom just doesn't understand that I don't want to be like some of the girls on the cheer squad, all giddy and hyper active. I'd rather focus all my attention on the track team, rather than tossing a baton or doing some flips in the air.**_

When she got up to rinse her plate, after clearing it off, she kissed her mom lightly on the cheek and assured teasingly,

"And I'll keep saying it."

Mrs. Li smiles and watches her daughter grab her stuff and head out the door. As she unlatches her bicycle, her brother and her father come out and Mr. Li places a boxed lunch in her hands.

"You almost forgot this. It should last you, but if not, I put some shrimp just in case."

Nadeshiko raises and eyebrow and asks,

"Jeez, dad, you aren't getting soft on me, are you?" Her dad could hear the sarcasm in her voice clearly and shot back,

"It was your mom's idea."

Nadeshiko shook her head, but smiled at him. Her brother tugged on her skirt and they left, waving good-bye to their parents as they both came out to see them off.

* * *

Nadeshiko took a deep breath and could smell the summer air fill her senses. She could also tell that fall was coming near, but not soon. As she let the wheels on her bike continue to role, without her actually pedaling on them, she could feel her hair flow behind her, which normally laid a few inches below her waist. Her brother began doing some stunts as he rolled by her in his rollerblades, humming cheerfully to himself. 

"Yuki, you better be careful. One day, you might hurt yourself on those."

Yuki just smiled and stated,

"Onee-chan, you're just like Dad."

Nadeshiko looks at her little brother oddly, before huffing at him stubbornly,

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are you two fighting again?"

Nadeshiko looks up to see her best friend, Masayuki, walking along with his little sister, Himeka.

_**This is Masayuki Yamazaki, we've been best friends since… forever. Our parents and his parents were friends in elementary school. We've been in the same classes since we started school together.**_

_**His little sister Himeka is in the same class as Yuki, but she's half a year younger than him. Himeka is pretty cute, in her own opinionated sort of way.**_

"Hey, Masa-san. Morning Himeka-chan," Yuki exclaims happily.

"Morning Yuki-chan," Himeka greeted sweetly. As the two third graders walk forward together, Masa asks,

"So what was the fuss about today?"

"Oh, Yuki was saying I was like my father. Not sure why though."

"Oh come on Nadeshiko, it's not that hard to see the resemblances."

Nadeshiko stares at her friend in confusion, as he chuckles and asks,

"Did you know resemblances come from our genetics?"

Nadeshiko sweat dropped.

"Yeah, it's said, that because of the similar DNA running in us, we are to look a lot like our parents or our grandparents, or even some distant relative. The point is, that you can tell if your related to someone in your family, just by seeing if you look anything like them."

"Oh…" Nadeshiko gaped, quite interested.

"Thus, it is 100 assured that you will look exactly like your father when you grow up. Yep, I can see it now. You do have quite the manly features if I do say so myself."

Nadeshiko blinked in disbelief before she sighing,

"When will you ever stop telling lies, Masayuki?"

"I'm not, it's the truth."

Nadeshiko shot him a scolding look, making him sweat drop.

"Okay, maybe I did stretch it…just a little. Plus, it's not like growing up to be like your dad is a bad thing is it?"

Nadeshiko thought about it and shakes her head, smiling.

_**Masayuki can seem a little weird at times, but he's pretty funny. Although, he can sometimes go overboard with his 'extended truths.' But… I suppose that's one of the reasons why I like him so much. He can always make me smile.**_

* * *

They had reached the front gate when Yuki called out, 

"See you later, Onee-chan!"

Nadeshiko waves to him and walks with Masayuki to the track field.

"So you have early practice right?"

"Yeah, Tachibana-sensei wants us to run a few laps in the morning, says it's a great wake up call."

"Then, I guess I'll wait for you."

"You don't have to, Masayuki."

"That's okay, I want to." Nadeshiko smiled happily, trying to fend off the coming blush.

"Okay, well, I have to go to the lockers to change. So I'll meet you on the track?"

"Sure."

Nadeshiko watched him go before heading over to the side building. There she quickly put on her jersey and running shoes, and rushed out back to the field to see her coach talking with the rest of the team.

"All right, everyone. We've been working real hard to qualify for the championships and I know we can make it. So let's give it our best huh?"

The whole team cheered happily, as Nadeshiko came to join them. When the coach saw her, she exclaimed,

"Oh, Li, good you're here! I want you to start off practice with the first group."

Nadeshiko nodded and picked a position. As the coach prepared, she stretched out her knees and then her arms. She knew she couldn't run without relaxing her muscles first, or she'd tighten up. After she finished, she took her stance as the coach held up her arm and blew the whistle. In a flash, Nadeshiko sped off, a good few feet ahead of everyone else. She could hear some of the other members on the team root for her and cheer her on, but she blocked them out, not wanting to be distracted.

_Just focus on the finish line. Don't let anyone or anything knock you off concentration._

For just a few moments, Nadeshiko felt as if she wasn't at the track but somewhere else, where nothing could disrupt her. As she crossed the finish line she looked over to see Masayuki waving at her from the hill looking over the track. Nadeshiko waved back to him, slightly embarrassed before heading back to the start to hear her recorded time. It went on for another hour and half until the coach announced they could head to homeroom. When Nadeshiko changed into her uniform and met up with Masayuki, they headed to class discussing about her upcoming competition.

"You were awesome out there."

"Uh…thanks, but I could've run faster."

"Are you kidding, you were already firing up the track. I swear Nadeshiko, sometimes I think you can fly."

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes but mumbled a quiet 'thank you.'

* * *

Once they reached the classroom, four of their friends were there to greet them. 

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Moegi-kun, Karin-chan, Rina-chan, Meimi-chan," Masayuki replied as he and Nadeshiko took their seats. The three girls come and stand in front of Nadeshiko's desk.

"Good morning, Nadeshiko-chan," Meimi repeated, her neatly cut amber hair flaying around, her parted bangs swaying right next to her dark chocolate eyes, as she jumped in front of Nadeshiko eagerly.

Nadeshiko smiled, before taking out her notebooks and supplies.

"That's Nadeshiko-chan for you, wasting _no_ time at all," Karin stated, smiling teasingly. She turned her head, shifting her long crimson braid to the side over her shoulder, with a few loose strings covering her shinninh ruby eyes.

"That's the spirit, waste no time, waste no energy," Rina cheered ecstatically. Her high tied rustic brown ponytail was swishing behind her and her violet eyes shone with excitement.

_**These are my friends, Meimi Iuzuo, Karin Tsukisko, and Rina Yaogizai.**_

_**Meimi is a member of the cheer squad and a real giddy kind of girl. She's pretty dim but she has her moments. Karin is a real intellectual, and she's top of the class. She even takes these cram school courses in another part of town, but says it's really easy. Then there's Rina who's the most outgoing of the group and is the captain of the girl's basketball team. She's a sport major and can never turn down a challenge.**_

"Jeez, Yaogizai, always so hyped up," a mellow, yet testy voice came in. Nadeshiko turned to see her friend Moegi Kyoa, leaning against Masayuki's desk, looking at the girls with boredom in his sea green eyes, his eyelashes just touching the ends of his unevenly cut olive colored bangs. Rina stuck her tongue at him before huffing at him,

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means will you tune it down a bit? You're giving me a head ache."

Rina huffed and marched over to him, nearly shouting in frustration.

**_That's Moegi, he's quite the guy. He seems so unaffected and so laid back, it's hard to believe he's on the boy's basketball team, not to mention captain as well. He has this sort of side to him that it's really surprising once you've seen him in action._**

Nadeshiko watched Rina and Meogi quarrel before seeing two more of her friends walk in. One was a girl with black 'pudding basin' cut hair, with a two separate braids framing both sides of her face, allowing her empty, hollow eyes come into full view. The other was a boy with trimmed auburn hair that matched elegantly with his deep brown eyes

"Oh, good morning, Yori-chan Good morning, Tereda-senpai." Meimi addressed to them. Yori smiled as Kioshi replied,

"Good morning, Iuzu-chan. Have a nice day, Miazuko-chan"

Nadeshiko watched as Kioshi left after waving good-bye, as Yori slowly made her way towards them.

**_Kioshi Terada and Yori Miazuko, two other friends of mine, but Kioshi is in a higher grade then I am. Although, he's an upperclassman, he usually walks Yori to class, to make sure she gets to class safe and sound. Why? Well here's the deal… Yori is blind and it's difficult for her to climb the stairs by herself. Although, she never complains and she always seems to settle in perfectly where ever she goes. Kioshi's parents are also friends of my parents and I've known him for as long as I've known Masayuki. Being the already mature and older boy he is, he's known my feelings for Masayuki since our parents introduced all of us. He's a great listener and gives really great advice, which is probably why he's considered a real gentleman._**

As Yori comes to talk with the group with the help of Masayuki, Nadeshiko looks at them fondly and smiles contently.

_**These are my dearest friends, and although we're pretty different, we care about each other a lot. And I hope…someday, we'll be just as close as we are now. Especially Masayuki.**_

"All right class, settle down, settle down," The teacher instructed as she walked in. Everyone sat down and the day continued from there.

* * *

It was during Japanese Mythology, when Nadeshiko dazed outside the window, hoping to escape the dullness of the session. Their teacher, Yanagisawa-sensei, wasn't the problem. She actually made some of the stuff they read appealing. It was the lesson itself that didn't catch Nadeshiko's interest. 

_I don't understand why we have to read this? We can't learn from it._

She could feel herself drift off and then images of her dream flashed in her mind. Then, the man's face reappeared, shaking Nadeshiko out of her thoughts, just as her teacher called out to her.

"Li!"

Nadeshiko looked at her teacher with guilt before asking,

"I'm sorry, Yanagisawa-sensei. Can you repeat the question?"

"I was just asking if you could please read page 35, lines 42-48."

Nadeshiko hung her head in shame, but did as told.

"Although some incidents are believed to be coincidence, study shows us that it might actually be the work of the gods. For instance, the next earthquake to occur could be the Earth God releasing his anger on Human kind. The same for a forest fire; it might be the Warrior of the Flames' creation in order to spread chaos into the world. In short, when there are those rare events that cannot be explained scientifically, it is believed that it has a more _spiritual_ meaning to its occurrence.

As such, a man by the name of Hachiro Hirokodeaki, has devoted his life to learning more about these unexplainable ordeals and is known as a well-respected mythologist in all of Asia. His works, such as 'What Shouldn't Happen, Could Happen' and 'Beings that Live Among Us' have earned him many awards."

"Thank you, now please pay attention for the rest of class, Li." 

Nadeshiko took her seat and was forced to listen to Yanagisawa-sensei read on.

* * *

At lunch, Nadeshiko sat under the cherry blossoms with her friends, talking about pretty random things, until Meimi asked her, 

"Oh, by the way, Nadeshiko-chan, what d you want for your birthday?"

The others sweat-dropped as Moegi asked,

"Isn't it a little late to ask her that, Meimi?"

"Really? Why?"

"Well I thought it a bit obvious, I mean her birthday is, um…tomorrow!"

The next second, Moegi was on the ground, head first with a fat bump on top and Rina was holding her tea with one hand as the other was clutched in a fist.

"Kyoa, be nice!" she exclaimed in Moegi's ear. He gave a moan, but said no more. Nadeshiko shook her head disapprovingly at the two.

_Things like this always seem to happen between those two. I have to admit, they are a weird pair._

"So, Nadeshiko-chan, what would you like?"

"Uh…anything you get me would be fine Meimi-chan," Nadeshiko admitted awkwardly, feeling a bit uncomfortable with everyone's attention on her.

"Hm…well I have an idea what to get you, but I'm not sure whether you'll like it or not," Meimi said, putting her finger to her chin thoughtfully. Nadeshiko smiled and mentioned,

"Well, then I suggest we drop the topic. You wouldn't want to tell me what you got would you?"

Meimi's cheeks began to burn and she giggled,

"Oh yeah, I guess not."

Suddenly, they heard a huge cry rung out from the other side of the school. They all looked at each other before heading over to the gate that separated them from the backfield. There they saw a group of third graders cheering and yelling by the soccer field, where it seemed like a game was being played. Nadeshiko wasn't surprised to see one of the players was Yuki and wasn't taken back from the loud screams that were coming from some of the girls.

"Wow, Nadeshiko-chan, your onii-chan is pretty popular," Karen stated, looking quite impressed at the amount of kids coming over to watch.

"I guess," Nadeshiko grumbled, but truthfully she was very much proud of her brother.

**_Yuki loves to play soccer and is even on the boy's team. He always seems to draw a crowd when playing, but he never minds. It's amazing how much he likes to perform in front of people, just to please them._**

After he had scored the winning goal, he had spotted them and waved over to them. Nadeshiko blinked feeling a little surprised he noticed them, but waved back gently.

* * *

"Hey, Onee-chan!" Yuki cried running over to his sister, but in doing so did not notice the soccer ball rolls under him causing him to trip. Everyone began to burst out laughing, but Yuki just chuckled as his sister helped him up. 

"Yuki, you should be more careful," Nadeshiko scolded.

Yuki shrugged carelessly, making Nadeshiko sigh in disbelief.

_How on earth can Yuki be so stealthy on the field, but afterwards seem like a total klutz?_

A boy cried out to Yuki and he called back.

"Okay, I got to get back. Watch me?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Nadeshiko assured.

He smiled and ran back into the game, right before some girls on the side lines whispering,

"Wow, she's _so _lucky. She knows Yuki-kun personally."

"Oh, that's Yuki-kun's onee-chan."

"Really?"

"Yep, isn't she pretty?"

"Uh-huh. Just like Yuki-kun. He's so cute."

"I know."

"But he's also such a gentleman."

"I know."

"So good-natured and so good-humored to everyone."

"I know, and best of all…"

"He's single!" they giggled in unison.

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes at the girl's obvious attraction to her brother.

_How could Yuki just let them spread such nonsense about him? I don't get it, doesn't it bother him?_

As she watched him play though, she couldn't disagree with the girl's observations.

_**But I guess, if you think about it, Yuki really is all those things and more. Unlike me, shy and quiet. But it's not like I never talk, honest. It's just harder for me to socialize with people I'm not familiar with. Something my mom once mentioned and said it was something dad used to do. Another thing they shared in common.**_

_There's nothing wrong with that right?_

"HEY, WATCH OUT!"

Nadeshiko looked up quickly to see the soccer ball heading towards the two girls at full speed. They both let out a terrified scream, frozen in place like stone statues. Although, her eyes were watching it rapidly come closer, Nadeshiko could feel her legs placing herself in front of the girls and her hands were prepared to catch it. With a loud, _umph_, she caught the ball in her arms and held it tightly.

The crowd was now starring at her in amazement and began to clap.

"ONEE-CHAN! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Yuki called out, clearly worried she had hurt herself.

"I'm fine Yuki. Are you two all right?" Nadeshiko addressed the two girls. The two girls were looking at her in admiration and cried out,

"YES, YES, WE ARE FINE THANKS TO YOU, LI-SENPAI! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Nadeshiko turned away, before handing the ball to Yuki.

"It was nothing. Don't be too impressed by it. I'll see you later, Yuki."

Yuki smiled, knowing too well about his sister's shyness in big crowds such as this.

"Okay, Onee-chan."

His voice surprised Nadeshiko slightly and she looked back at him to see the concern he held in his eyes. She sighed and ruffled his hair gently.

"You better get back, they're calling for you."

Yuki turned to see his teammates waiting for him and smiled to her, before joining the others.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Nadeshiko was packing up her stuff when Masayuki came over and asked, 

"Want me to walk you home? I think Yuki mentioned walking Himeka home so I figure they left already."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you want to?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay."

"Great, I'll wait for you at the front gate. I have to meet up with some teachers first, is that okay?"

"Um sure."

Masayuki smiled before leaving out of the room, leaving Nadeshiko just standing there. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and nearly jumped in a defense position. But she relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Yori-chan, don't sneak up on me, you startled me you know."

"Sorry Nadeshiko-chan, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just overhead you talking with Masayuki."

At that moment, Nadeshiko was glad Yori couldn't see her bewildered expression but knew from her knowing smile, she could have guessed Nadeshiko's reaction.

"Oh, that…it was nothing, really. He's just walking me home, since my brother is walking his sister home."

"My, that's quite a treat for you then."

Nadeshiko starred at her friend suspisciously.

**_It's times like these when I think Yori knows a lot more than she leads on. Although she's blind, I have a feeling she's more attentive than the rest of us, which probably makes her so thoughtful and considerate towards everyone around her._**

"Yori-chan…"

Yori let out a teasing giggle and mentioned,

"You better hurry and catch up with him, Nadeshiko-chan."

Realizing she had a point, Nadeshiko said good-bye to her friends before heading out to the front.

* * *

Nadeshiko took a deep sigh as she plopped on her bed already dressed for bed, tired from an exhausting dinner. _

* * *

_

She had just arrived back from her walk with Masayuki and her parents had welcomed him in. Yuki hadn't come back yet so he probably was at the Yamazaki's. Thinking he was having dinner already, they had invited Masayuki to have dinner with them and then dessert. Although, as they finished diner, Nadeshiko had seen her mother sneak a plate of pudding up stairs and come back empty handed. She hadn't asked where she put the dessert, but thought it odd. After Masayuki left, her mother bombarded her with questions such as,

_"Nadeshiko, what do you think of Masayuki?' _

_Nadeshiko replied calmly, 'He's a great friend.' _

_Apparently, this wasn't the exact answer her mother wanted but seemed satisfied nonetheless. _

_Later on, her dad mentioned that when her mother was younger she would always get this 'floaty' feeling towards Yukito-san. That earned him a good shove in the shoulder._

_'Syoaran don't tell her that."_

_'Why not?'_

_'Because it's embarrassing and if I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one who felt that way about him.'_

_Nadeshiko remembered the ten shades of red her father turned before turning to her mother and saying as calmly as he could with a flustered face,_

_'That is completely different.'_

_'Now who's embarrassed. Oh and let's not forget Eriol."_

_Nadeshiko knew instantly, her mother had brought up an awkward topic, for both her parents froze and she could feel the tension between them, so she decided to break it._

_"Who's Eriol?" _

_Her parents looked lost and her father said firmly,_

_"An old acquaintance. Nothing more."_

_"You sure? He seems pretty acknowledgeable."_

_"He's none of your concern, so let us drop the subject please?"_

_Although it was in the form of a question and he had added please, Nadeshiko knew he was serious. Many said another trait she shared with her father was his stubbornness, but even she was smart enough not to question him when he gave an order twice. When she retold the story to her brother, he was equally puzzled._

_

* * *

_

I wonder why dad was so upset about that Eriol character. Must be some bad history between them...

Another trait that both father and daughter had was their 'creative' imagination.

**(hehehehe. If you guys don't get it, I mean like how Syoaran use to believe Yamazaki's lies and how he used to think Eriol and Sakura had a, cough, cough, relationship)**

_What if he's one of mom's ex-boyfriends? But mom said she's never dated anyone besides dad so…. maybe he was a competitor for her love!_

That night, Nadeshiko fell asleep dreaming of who Eriol could be and what relationship he could possibly have with her parents.

**

* * *

**

ok to those who are confused, Nadeshiko looks just like Sakura's mom except with Syoaran's hair color. Also, I combined Sakura and Syoaran's eye color into hazel, which will turn either green of brown, depending on Nadeshiko's personality. Cool huh? I wanted to make her seem a little more serious than Sakura was at that age, rather than look all cute and bubbly. Ok ok ok, I know what some of you are thinking. But sakura is so cute that was she is, and yes yes yes I agree with you, but remember Nadeshiko is Syoaran's daughter too and we all know how he can be. Besides, he was pretty cute himself with that whole little boy image, he had going on.

**And I hope you all noticed how hard I worked on the whole Nadeshiko/Yuki relationship. I wanted them to have a really close bond, almost like a Sakura/Tomoyo friendship, but even stronger. Plus, I'm sure you could all guess which child resembles which parent by now, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.**

**so what did u think? please review, id love to hear from u all**


End file.
